


Kissing Under A Cherry Blossom Tree

by YaoiGodess



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Bad Boys' Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Furry, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Slashy, Super Sentai villains, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meemy is a fan for furry boys. He has a cute crush on Rouki. Rouki is annoyed by the priest. Contains a slash. A Gaoranger/Magiranger oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Under A Cherry Blossom Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: "talking" /actions/ 'thoughts'
> 
> Setting: Springtime in Japan. Cherry Blossoms are in bloom. Rouki sleeps under a Cherry Blossom Tree, unware that Meemy is watching him sleep.

Rouki:/sleeps peacefully/"..."

Meemy:/giggles while covering his mouth with the back of his hand/'He's so cute when he's sleeping.'

Rouki:/still asleep/"..."

Meemy:/happily waves to Rouki like a school girl who has a crush on a teacher/"Konichiwa, Rouki-sama!"

Rouki:/startled as he awoke/"Huh? W-What the...?"

Rouki:/looks at Meemy as a sweatdrop appears on his forehead/"Oh, crap, it's you again."

Meemy:/laughs as he covered his mouth with his fan/"Sorry for scaring you, Rouki-sama. I didn't mean to scare to you like that. Although, you do look cute when you're scared."

Rouki:/look of suspicision on his face/"Have you been watching me sleep here this whole time?"

Meemy:/giggles like a school girl as he blushed/"Oh, I can't help it! You're so damn cute when you're asleep. What a rapture!"

Rouki:/getting annoyed as a anger and despair mark appeared on his forehead/"Shouldn't you be bothering Wolzard or worshipping N. Ma."

Meemy:/laughs as he hugs Rouki like a crazy fangirl/"I couldn't possibly stay away from you, Rouki-sama. You look so handsome wearing all that armor. It's so rapturous!"

Rouki:/getting more annoyed by the priest/'He's such a furry fanboy.'

Rouki:/now getting angry as he pushed Meemy off of him/"Get the hell off of me, you sexually-confused freak!"

Meemy:/laughs as he covered his mouth with his hand/"Aw, you're angry. How cute!"

Rouki:/shooks his head/'Damn it! Why can't that mummified queer live me alone?"

Rouki:/idea pops in his head/"Hey, Meemy, I got a game we can play."

Meemy:/chibi wondering look/"What kind of game is it, Rouki-sama?"

Rouki:/laughs nervously/"Oh, it's a very special game. But first you have to close your eyes."

Meemy:/closes his eyes as he giggles/"OK! Anything for my precious Rouki-sama."

Rouki:/rolls his eyes/'God, what an idiot!'

Rouki:/takes off his armored mask off/"..."

(Pretend Rouki is a wolf furry with gray fur, bright yellow eyes, a silver horn on his head, a silver earring on his right ear, and a scar on his face.)

Meemy:/eyes still close/"Can I opened them now, Rouki-sama?"

Rouki:/nods his head/"Yes."

Meemy:/opens his eyes and then blushes when he saw Rouki's face/"...Rouki-sama..."

Rouki:/grabs Meemy by the shoulders, pins him against the Cherry Blossom Tree, and kissed him passionately/"..."

Meemy:/eyes widened in shock/'What is Rouki-sama doing? This is just like in one of my dreams.'

Meemy:/kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Rouki's neck/"..."

Rouki:/bit Meemy's bottom lip as his tongue demand for entrance/"..."

Meemy:/whimper as he obeyed/"..."

Rouki:/his tongue dualing with Meemy's/"Mmmmmm..."

Meemy:/moaned through the kiss/"Rap... ture..."

Rouki and Meemy:/kiss finally broke up as they gasped for air/"..."

Rouki and Meemy:/blushed a bright red/"..."

Rouki:/got up and put armored mask back on/"I should get going."

Meemy:/grabs Rouki's hand/"Wait, Rouki-sama! Can you stay here with me for a little while? It's a beautiful day out here. I really enjoy being with you. I don't want to be lonely."

Rouki:/looks at Meemy and sighs/"Alright."

Meemy:/smiles/"..."

Rouki:/sits next to Meemy/"..."

Meemy:/cuddle next to Rouki as he fell asleep/"..."

Rouki:/looks at Meemy and chuckled as he took off his mask and kissed him on the forehead/'He does look cute when he's sleeping.'

The End.


End file.
